


A hit of dopamine, higher than I've ever been

by suckerforblove



Series: Sterek Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Conversations, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Pack Meetings, Prompt Fic, Relationship Discussions, Sex Talk, Werewolf Mates, lots of fluff, not that explicit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerforblove/pseuds/suckerforblove
Summary: To the prompt: "Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?"or, Stiles couldn't understand Derek being nice since he turned 18 and blurted out the question.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734604
Comments: 8
Kudos: 285





	A hit of dopamine, higher than I've ever been

Derek was an odd human being.

Stiles knew most of his life story, he understood why the man had trust issues and probably all kinds of issues there was to have. He had been through a lot, suffered more losses than anyone else he knew, it was traumatizing. His behaviour towards people was justified once you understood the backstory to it.

But, still. He acted so weirdly.

When he managed to get a new pack, the human mistakenly thought he was going to get better. Sure, he was nicer, less grumpy, even kind sometimes. He taught the werewolves all he had learned, giving tips and reprimanding them when needed. But he also tried to be there for them and became a father figure or something like that for the teenagers.

But not with him.

He had something against Stiles, that was for sure. He could be nice to everyone, but he always kept his distance from the human boy in the pack - which, Stiles assumed for a while, could be the reason. But he was close to Lydia and Allison, so humanity couldn't be the problem.

And it wasn't like Stiles was useless to the pack. No, he was a very important member. No one, not even Lydia, could research and put things together like him. He always found a way to win, always found a solution. His plans were the best, everyone knew that and even the redheaded admitted it.

On the other hand, he was loud, talkative and couldn't stop moving - be it his fingers, his mouth or his legs. He could be considered annoying, mainly by someone serious and usually quiet as Derek. His brain-to-mouth filter failed more often than not, he was nosy and had a hard time dealing with his ADHD. He thought it made kind of sense Derek hated him.

But, after his 18 birthday, it was like turning a switch.

Out of nowhere, Derek was showing up at his front door - instead of using the window -, carrying food and staying for dinner. The Sheriff was confused at first but started to appreciate the company for watching games on TV at night. They got on better than Stiles imagined they could, having long conversations and even laughing together.

Then, Stiles was invited to stay a little longer after every pack meeting, with a soft curve of Derek’s lips that he wasn’t used to seeing and also wasn’t sure he could call that a smile. They sat down, watched another movie, ate popcorn and talked. Hale was actually trying to open up around him, talking about his past and his family.

He couldn't figure out what had happened. It's not like he changed that much, he was still loud, talkative and hyperactive. He was still his annoying self, so why all of a sudden Derek was texting him? Calling him at night? Invading his personal space? Asking him questions and paying attention to every single word he talked? (Okay, maybe not every single word, but most of his words.)

One day, he knocked on Stilinski's door and offered him pizza and ice cream. Frowning, the younger let him inside. Then, he offered to help with grocery shopping. And then he baked a cake for Noah's birthday. He dropped at the police station to give the Sheriff a healthy meal when Stiles couldn’t.

They were at the loft, discussing the movie they had just watched. Derek was pressed against his side, a new habit of the Alpha. No one actually seemed to mind the huge difference in his behavior - which was even more odd, everyone knew how much Stiles complained about the man before.

"I'm gonna grab another coke." he announced, ready to get on his feet, but before he could move, there was a hand on his shoulder.

"No, stay, I'll get it for you." Derek gave him a tentative smile, but Stiles was sick of being confused.

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" he asked, louder than he intended.

Everyone turned to look at them, wide eyes and parted lips, curiosity clear on their faces. Derek was like a deer caught in the headlights, blinking nervously and removing his hand from the human's shoulder. It was not like him, but the past month had been completely out of the character, so it didn’t shock the boy.

"I, huh, what do you mean?" Hale shook his head slowly, confused and almost scared.

"You barely looked at me, ignored my presence most of the time and only talked to me as necessary. Then all of a sudden you started to act like… this. You started to be nice and I don't get it."

"We should leave." Lydia declared, giving her most intimidating look at the rest of the pack. "Right?"

Everyone nodded, getting their things and getting ready to leave when Isaac whispered: "But I live here."

"You have to study with Scott today. Right?" Allison mimicked Lydia's tone and expression, leaving no room for arguments.

When they all had left, Stiles noticed how nervous he was. What did all that mean? They all knew what was going on and they left their Alpha to explain? Why was Derek acting so nervous? Was he finally going to find out why things changed so quickly between their dynamic?

"So…" the human started.

"I couldn't make a move until you were eighteen," Hale explained. "It wasn't right. You weren't legal. But it was so hard to be around you and not… I had a hard time controlling myself around you, so I kept my distance. And allowed you to find someone else, maybe."

"Wait. What are you saying, Derek?" he narrowed his brown eyes, wanting to be sure he wasn't assuming things wrong.

"You could… Huh, be my mate."

"What? You said it wasn't real when I asked!" Stiles crossed his arms in front of his chest, voice louder.

"Because it's not like what you asked me!" Derek argued, his annoyed tone bringing the conversation to a little more familiar ground. "It's not like soul mates determined by fate or whatever bullshit you were saying."

"How is it like, then?"

"Like Scott and Allison." he exemplified, holding eye contact. "Scott fell in love with her. His wolf got really attached because he didn't know how to control it. He just let his wolf find peace in her, finds an anchor in her before he could rationally make this decision."

"So, it's not fate. It's a decision."

"Yes. It's about letting your wolf find that equilibrium in someone you're in love with." his voice was weak as Stiles never heard before. "It's a huge thing, but not as inevitable as soul mates."

"But is it permanent? Like, forever?"

"It's not irreversible." the werewolf said, choosing his words carefully. "But it's very… Intense. It's a strong bond formed between two people that ends up affecting even humans."

"It's like a marriage." Stiles suggested, receiving a nod. "So, you're like, proposing."

"No!" Derek answered immediately, too quickly. Then he let out a frustrated breath, lowering his voice. "I mean, not really. I just… I feel it forming."

"The bond?"

"Yeah. Not completely formed, you have a say in this, Stiles. You can tell me to back off and deal with my stupid feelings away from you."

"It's not… I'm not…" Stiles wasn't sure what he wanted to say. All he knew was Derek’s feelings weren’t stupid to him, not even close to that. "What does it mean? If it's forming?"

"It could mean you're reciprocating the feelings." Derek whispered. "Scott only bonded with Allison because she loved him back."

"So, you're saying I love you?" Stilinski teased with a smirk.

"I'm saying you may be developing feelings for me." Derek scratched the back of his neck, avoiding eye contact. Well, that was new. Derek Hale acting shy and nervous.

"And if I agree with the mating bond since I'm developing feelings for you too, what would change?" Stiles questioned, watching Derek's eyes flying to meet his.

"Huh, it's… You're already my anchor." he informed, almost guilty. "That's why my wolf was so confused about acting just as a friend towards you while you were underage and I decided to keep my distance."

"Do werewolves have knots? Does the bonding involve mating through sex? Like, sex with knotting?" he asked after a moment of thoughts and Derek snorted, somehow fond of him, he could feel it.

"No and yes." the werewolf declared. "We don't have knots. But sex can be part of the bonding."

"And what does it mean to solidify the bond?"

"It's like sealing the marriage. Deciding that it's really for real, that's what both want." he explained patiently. "After that, it's harder to undo the bond. It's like a rope keeping both people together, trying to make them stay together even after fights and bad times."

"Which explains why Scott and Allison went through so much together and didn't give up on their relationship." Stiles observed and earned a nod. "Did you tell Scott that?"

"Yes. He is aware now, even if they don't really have much choice unless they decide to break it." Hale shrugged, watching the other’s face.

"How bad would that be?"

"Really bad. Worse for him than for her. It's weaker in humans, even though it's there." he said slowly. "It would be like losing a pack-mate, and would leave an open wound for a long time. Sometimes it never heals."

"That's… big." he gulped.

"I'm not asking that from you, Stiles." Derek assured, his eyes softer and kinder than the human had ever seen. "I was precisely trying to get closer to you before even mentioning this whole thing, I didn't wanna scare you and…"

"Does it involve kissing? Like, a lot of kissing? And sex?" the human smiled, getting closer to Derek and resting his hand on the man's shoulder. "Because I realized already how nice you can be, with me, with my dad. I already know how much I enjoy talking to you, spending time with you. We just haven't kissed yet."

"It can be negotiated." Hale smiled at him, a shy one that didn’t really match his whole personality.

"I'm not saying yes to the big proposition." he warned, seeing Derek's face get serious again. "Not yet, big wolf. It's huge. I'm an annoying person, what if you get annoyed and then you can get away because we decided to mate too soon?"

"I already know how annoying you are." Hale pulled him into his lap and made him squeal, hands firm on his waist. "I want you either way."

"Then let's kiss. A lot of making out, a lot of sex, then we go out on dates." Stiles caressed the man's cheeks with his thumbs, finding pleasant the feeling of his beard. "After that, we decide."

"Sounds like a good plan."

Derek's lips were immediately covered by Stiles', a bit sloppy and too eager. He pressed his palms on the boy's sides, adjusting their mouths and noticing how they moved together, tentatively, unsure. There weren't fireworks or butterflies like the movies, books and love songs described. Instead, it felt warm and exciting at the same time, it simply felt right.

They found out how nice kissing each other was. Their make-out session lasted for so long, interrupted only so Stiles could warn his dad he wouldn't sleep at home. Their hands soon started to move just as much as their tongues, feeling Derek’s muscles, testing if it was okay to explore, discovering how much he had to discover.

"You know, I think I'm okay with kissing you like this forever." Stiles mumbled against Derek's lips, kissing the man's smile.

"I'm completely okay with this." Hale agreed, grabbing Stiles ass and grinding their bodies together.

"Let's see what else we can do." Stilinski groaned, waves of pleasure taking over his body.

It only took one date and two nights spent together for them to decide they really wanted that forever, that it felt right, that it was love. The pack didn't even blink when they told them the news, but they all smiled and congratulated them.

"You know, you could've asked me to be your mate a lot sooner." Stiles declared as Derek hugged him close, earning a laugh and a kiss to his cheek as they rolled between the sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Feel free to give me your opinion, feedback or prompt.


End file.
